My Destination
by LinLinOrange
Summary: 'S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu ' For IFA 2013 catagory : M-Rate Published chapter 5! Sorry ganti judul ajaa! Covernya kagak ganti, hehe
1. Prologue

**"****Final Destination****"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoh****a**

**A/N : ****Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'**__S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!__**' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)****. But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR PO****V**

* * *

"_Master~ Ayo kita ke markas~" _Gadis biru—yang bisa dipanggil Ene, merengek dengan si _Master_, Kisaragi Shintarou.

"Aku tidak mau." Shintarou menjawab dengan gelengan dikepalanya dan melanjutkan membuat lagunya.

"_Ayolah master~ Sebentar saja, ok? Ok?_" Ene—yang tadi ada di ponsel Shintarou, berpindah ke komputernya.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, ya tetap tidak. Dan jangan kau menggangguku." Shintarou menegaskan.

Sebenarnya, Ene sudah memiliki cara ampun untuk mengajak _ master_-nya pergi. Ene langsung ber_smirk-smirk_ ria.

"_Masteeeerr~" _Ene memanggil _master _tercintanya dengan nada manja.

"Apa?" Ketus, seperti biasa.

"_Kalau master tidak mau pergii~ ku hapus semua folder-folder lagumu~"_ Ene bersiap menggerakkan jarinya di tanda silang di sudut kanan atas.

"EH?! I-IYA! K-KITA PERGI!" Shintarou memohon ampun kepada Ene, takut lagunya dihapus.

"_Yeaah~ gitu dong~"_ Ene bersorak kegirangan dan langsung menuju ke _handphone_ Shintarou.

Dengan berat hati, Shintarou mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia mengambil dan memakai jersey merah, dia teringat dengan gadis yang menjadi teman sekolahnya, juga cinta pertamanya, Ayano. Lamunannya buyar saat suara Ene mengejutkannya.

"_Ayo, master! Cepat sedikit~"_ Ene berteriak lagi.

"Iya cerewet, sabar sedikit..."

Setelah Shintarou selesai, dia langsung keluar dari markas dan menenteng Ene. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sekelibat bayangan hitam yang mengikuti mereka sambil menyeringai kejam.

'_**Selamat masuk ke mimpi buruk kalian~'**_ Bayangan itu—yang bisa dilihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut sepunggung dan urak-urakan, memakai _dress _dibawah lutut 3 cm, namun tak bisa dilihat siapa-siapa. Gadis itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan gang-gang sempit.

* * *

Yah, sekarang berdirilah Shintarou ditemani Ene didepan apartement bernomor 107 yang tidak terlalu besar. Shintarou membuka pintu dan—

**KRIET... HYUUUNGG~ BUGH!**

"GYAH!" Shintarou langsung menghindar dari lemparan bantal sofa di ruang tamu yang diberikan dari Hibiya ke adik perempuan Shintarou, Momo.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Shintarou masuk dan bertanya, namun tak digubris oleh kedua orang yang lagi bertengkar. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke si datar penggila negima, Konoha. Yang diliatin, hanya diam dan makan lagi. Ene lalu melihat mata Konoha yang sepertinya memancarkan pandangan yang berbeda dibandingkan biasanya.

"_Psst! Master, tolong berikan handphone ke Konoha, aku mau bicara dengannya."_ Ene berbisik.

"Jangan lama-lama ya." Sebenarnya Shintarou agak protektif dengan Ene. Ene lalu menggangguk. Lalu, Shintarou memberikan _handphone_-nya ke Konoha.

_"Psst! Konoha, kamu kenapa?"_

"Ah, aku gak apa-apa 'kok."

_"Kayaknya tatapan matamu aneh banget deh, kalo ada apa-apa ngomong aja ya!"_

"Ok."

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka menganti topik pembicaraan yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, Kido memanggil mereka untuk makan siang. Seto sih sedang tidak ada di sana, karena dia masih bekerja sebagai _shop assistant_ di sebuah toko kue.

"_Ittadakimasu!" _Mereka berucap kompak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang lain melihati mereka sambil menyeringai.

_**'Let's begin... Konoha...'**_

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : araaa... Selesai juga chapter Prologue ini... Setiap chapter kedepan akan berbeda kejadiannya... Entah bisa nyambung atau enggak deh... Ehehe... Ku harap kalian dan para juri (yang mau mampir ke fandom ini ^^) bisa menikmati fanfic saya... Saya juga masih pemula, ehehe.. ^^**

**Sunday****, 2****5**** August 2013**

**LinLinOrange **


	2. Kido Tsubomi

**"****Final Destination****"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter ****2**** : ****Kido Tsubomi**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'**__S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!__**' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bisa meninggal, jadi dia bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

"Araa... Aku kenyang sekali..." Kano mengusap perutnya yang kenyang.

"A-a-aku...j-juga..." Mary menjawab agak gugup.

"Setelah makan, kalian boleh melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa." Kido lalu membereskan peralatan makan dan dibantu oleh Mary.

_"Ah... Master! Little Sis masih bekerja kah?"_

(Tadi setelah bermain perang bantal bersama Hibiya, Momo ditelpon lalu pergi untuk bekerja)

"Iya. Dia masih bekerja. Mungkin pulangnya sore."

Kido yang sudah selesai mencuci piring, menyuruh Mary untuk menunggu Seto pulang sambil membuatkan bunga-bunga plastik untuk dijual. Menurut Kido, prakarya Mary membantu juga keuangan Mekakushi-dan.

"Mary, aku mandi dulu ya, kamu buat bunga-bunga plastik untuk dijual, ok?"

Mary menggangguk paham.

"Bagus, ya sudah, sana keluar dulu."

Mary lalu berjalan keluar, membuka dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Konoha sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Entah sepertinya, pria ini melamun.

"Aku sepertinya harus menyusul Kido..." Konoha bangkit dari duduknya dan mengetuk pintu kamar perempuan.

"Kido-san?"

Konoha memanggil Kido, namun tak ada balasan. Akhirnya, Konoha membuka pintu dan masuk.

_'Tumben gak dikunci...' _batinnya.

Konoha lalu melihat kamar mandi yang lampunya menyala, hexos(1)nya juga menyala. Konoha langsung _connect _dan tahu bahwa Kido lagi mandi. Konoha lalu duduk diatas ranjang Mary.

Kido yang sedang mandi, tidak menyadari bahwa kipas didalam hexos itu bautnya kendor. Entah mungkin orang yang waktu itu membetulkan tidak memasang dengan kencang.

Saat Kido membuka pintu, tiba-tiba baut-baut di hexos itu lepas dan kipas yang masih berputar memotong tubuh Kido menjadi dua sampai empat bagian. Konoha yang langsung melihat langsung berdiri. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap.

**-FD-**

Konoha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya dialiri keringat dingin, wajahnya juga menjadi pucat. Butuh waktu untuk men-_connect_ otaknya.

Setelah 10 detik memproses, Konoha langsung lari ke kamar perempuan. Konoha yang masuk bertepatan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Tiba-tiba, kipas yang sama membelah tubuh Kido menjadi 2 sampai 4 bagian. Darah Kido menempel dan membekas di lantai, di dinding, bahkan dipakaian Konoha sendiri.

Kano dan yang lainnya langsung datang menghampiri Konoha. Kano langsung menutup mata Mary, sedangkan Momo yang baru selesai rekaman (Momo pulang lebih cepat karena yang punya studio ada urusan), langsung menutup mata Hibiya. Yang ditutup, _blushing._

"K-Kido..." Kano berucap lirih berurai air mata.

Konoha terduduk dilantai, melihat apa yang berada dikepalanya. Dia merasakan hal yang dia pikirkan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dia bingung, amat sangat bingung.

_'Let's begin the party~'_

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : aah! Chapter 2 selesai! Halaah, gak ada serem-seremnya yaa? Soalnya baru pertama kali bikin fic beginian. Ok sekarang yang penting, kalian **_**review **_**yaah!**

**Thursday, 29 August 2013**

**LinLinOrange **


	3. Seto Kousuke

**"****Final Destination****"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter ****3**** : ****Seto Kousuke**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoh****a**

**A/N : ****Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'**__S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!__**' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)****. But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR PO****V**

* * *

Konoha sedang berjalan sendirian di kota. Baru beberapa kali dia keluar dari markas. Dia juga tidak tahu tujuan dia keluar dari markas. Dia keluar sebenarnya karena ada hasrat yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar.

Dia melihat pemandangan kota yang begitu indah, banyak pepohonan di kanannya (karena Konoha jalan di arah kiri). Tapi, banyak juga polusi-polusi udara, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ada yang merokok, dan lain-lain.

Konoha melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berjalan di arah yang sama dengannya. Konoha dipanggil oleh orang yang dilihatnya.

"Konoha!"

"Ah! Iya, Seto!"

Seto berjalan untuk menyebrang. Tiba-tiba saat sedang menyebrang, tubuh Seto tertimpa tiang listrik dan langsung memecahkan tengkorak kepalanya. Konoha terkejut dan sempat melihat makhluk tak kasat mata yang tersenyum sangat lebar sampai akhirnya Konoha kesadarannya.

**-FD-**

Konoha mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih berdiri dijalan, lalu dia melihat Seto Kousuke yang memanggilnya.

"Konoha!"

"I-iya..."

Seto berjalan untuk menyebrang. Dengan kejadian yang sama, tubuh Seto tertimpa tiang listrik dan tiang itu langusng memecahkan tengkorak kepalanya. Darahnya mengalir deras. Tiang listrik itu hampir membelah tubuhnya. Konoha lemas mendadak.

_"Fufu~"_

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : Щ(ºДºЩ) ini sedikit banget sumpaah! Ok, review yaa! **

**Thursday, 29 August 2013**

**LinLinOrange **


	4. Kano Shuuya

**"****Final Destination****"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter ****4**** : ****Kano Shuuya**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoh****a**

**A/N : ****Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'**__S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!__**' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)****. But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR PO****V**

* * *

Konoha, pemuda ini cukup stres ketika anggota Mekakushi-dan meninggal secara berurutan. Setiap sebelum mereka meninggal, Konoha memang merasakan halusinasi berlebihan. Dan ternyata, halusinasinya itu memang menjadi kenyataan.

_'Mungkin aku harus sedikit refreshing, biasanya Kano yang jago soal beginian,'_ batin Konoha sambil memiijit pelipisnya.

Konoha lalu mencari Kano yang lumayan suka main voli. Konoha sebenarnya tak begitu mengetahui tentang lingkungan disini. Namun, dia tahu kalau disekitar markas memang ada lapangan voli yang tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin, Kano memang berada disitu.

**DUK! DUK!**

Benar sajan, Kano memang berada disitu untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

"Kano!"

"Ah! Konoha. Mau bermain bersamaku?"

"Boleh! Yang kalah _push up_ 5x ya!"

"Ok! _Push up_-nya ditempat yang menang!"

_'Kuharap tak terjadi kejadian aneh...' _Konoha membatin.

_**'Hehe...bodoh.'**_

Permainan 'pun dimulai. Konoha mencetak _score_nya yang pertama. Untuk pertama kalinya, Konoha tersenyum. Kano tidak mau kalah, dia juga mencetak _score _dengan _smash_ keras. Mereka tertawa keras dan ternyata Kano lah yang kalah.

"Gini-gini sepertinya aku jago bermain voli, lho!" Konoha membanggakan diri.

"Dasar, baiklah aku akan ketempatmu dan _push up,_" ucap Kano sambil cemberut.

Kano berjalan menuju tempat Konoha. Lapangan itu cukup luas. Jadi, Kano berlari lumayan kencang. Dan tiba-tiba dia tak sempat memperlambat laju larinya. Kepalanya terpotong dan terbagi dua dengan tubuhnya oleh net. Konoha melihat orang yang sama sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

**-FD-**

Konoha tersadar, dia sekarang berada di lapangan voli dan bermain bersama Kano. Konoha ingin membuat dirinya kalah. Namun, pasti dia yang mendapat _score. _Konoha merasakan adanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Pada akhirnya, Konoha juga yang menang. Ketika Konoha memberitahukan agar jangan mendekat, bibirnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak.

Kano berlari menghampiri dan-

**SRAT! CRAS!**

Kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya menyangkut di net dan menggantung. Tubuhnya terjatuh bersimbah darah. Konoha panik dan langsung pergi.

Kira-kira, gimana lagi ya?

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : bagaimana? jelek yaa? entahlah jelek atau bagus... yang penting review, ok?  
**

**Saturday, 31 August 2013,**

**LinLinOrange**


	5. Mary Kozakura

**"****My Destination"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter 5 : Mary Kozakura**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'**__S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!__**' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama FD. Makanya saya mengganti judulnya.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

Kali ini, Konoha ingin menemani Mary yang sekarang sedang menyukai bidang baru yaitu Balet. Entah mengapa, Konoha sangat tertarik dengan Mary. Dia senang melihat Mary yang anggun saat menari belet diam-diam di markas.

Dan sekarang, Konoha sedang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar perempuan.

_'Gadis ini memang ceroboh. Bisa-bisa, ada pencuri yang masuk ke kamarnya dan memacam-macaminya._

Ok, Konoha. Pikiranmu terlalu tinggi.

Gadis itu mulai meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan indah bersama balutan baju balet milik Momo. Dulu, Momo ikut kelas balet disekolahnya. Karena dia malah, jadi dia tidak melanjutkan kelas baletnya.

Mary berputar dan mengangkat kainya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Saat Mary ingin mengayunkan kaki untuk kedua kali, tiba-tiba anggota tubuhnya patah mendadak.

Gadis hitam yang Konoha sering temui sekarang muncul diatas ranjang dan tersenyum kepadanya.

**-FD-**

Konoha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia masih berada disana dan menatap Mary. Konoha tiba-tiba membuka pintu sehingga membuat Mary berhenti.

"Hai, Mary."

"O-oh! H-hai juga Konoha."

"Tarianmu bagus." Konoha tersenyum.

"A-ah... T-terima k-ka-sih..." Semburat merah muda mulai muncul dipipi Mary.

"Oh iya, kemarin waktu aku buka lemari, pintu lemarinya copot. Mau bantu aku betulin pintunya?"

"Boleh."

Konoha dan Mary lalu berjalan kesebuah lemari tua yang pintunya sudah copot. Konoha lalu berjalan mengambil kotak alat didekat kamar mandi. Konoha kembali dan memberikan palu ke Mary.

"Umhh... Bisa kau congkel pakunya, tidak dalam kok, aku mau melepas bautnya," ucap Konoha.

"A-aku a-a-akan c-coba..."

Mary mulai mencongkel paku yang berada disana. Memang susah sih, tapi pada akhirnya Mary bisa. Saat Mary sudah menuju paku terakhir, paku tersebut menancap ke mata merah Mary. Mary menarik pakunya terlalu kencang. Mary mengerang kesakitan.

Tangan dan tubuh Konoha seperti dikendalikan seseorang. Tangan kirinya memegang dagu Mary dan tangan kanannya berada di mata Mary. Konoha (yang sedang dikendalikan) menekan paku itu sampai menancap di otak Mary.

"AKHHH!" Pekikan Mary menjadi suara mengagumkan bagi si 'pengendali'.

_'Korban berikutnya...Momo Kisaragi...~' _

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : Щ(ºДºЩ) bagaimana ceritanyaa? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Maaf saya nyampah di fandom inii... /halah**

**Review-mu sangat berkenan dihati! Boleh review yang manis boleh juga yang asem, tapi jangan asem-asem banget, ok?**

**Thursday, 5 September 2013**

**LinLinOrange**


	6. Momo Kisaragi

**"****My Destination"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter 6 : Momo Kisaragi**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'**__S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!__**' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker.**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama FD. Makanya saya mengganti judulnya.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

"Konoha! Ayo kita kesana!" Gadis berambut oranye cerah menarik lelaki super tinggi di sebuah mall besar di kota mereka tinggal.

"Iya, Momo." Lelaki berambut putih- Konoha -menyahut gadis yang ia panggil Momo.

Gadis oranye itu Momo Kisaragi. Jika kalian bertanya siapa Momo Kisaragi, kalian akan mendapat jawaban yang hampir sama diiringi teriakan histeris. Karena, Momo itu adalah penyanyi papan atas yang merupakan salah satu anggota Mekakushi-dan (yang sering dia bilang Mekameka-dan sih).

Momo sekarang sedang berjalan ke salah satu toko yang menjual pernak pernik wanita. Eish, Konoha mana suka sama toko beginian. Tangan Momo tidak pernah lepas dan lengan Konoha. Bukan berarti mereka pacaran. Momo tidak mau Konoha tiba-tiba hilang di mall.

Momo lalu membelikan Konoha ikat rambut yang baru. Ikat rambutnya berwarna transparan. Momo tahu, ikat rambut Konoha yang lama sudah kendur. Jadi, Momo sengaja membelikan ikat rambut ini untuknya. Momo berjinjit (karena Konoha tinggi sekali) dan mengikatkan ke rambut Konoha.

"Ikat rambutnya cocok denganmu, Konoha." Momo tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih Momo." Konoha ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang kita ke lantai 2, ok?"

"Ok."

Konoha dan Momo berjalan ke lantai dua menggunakan eskalator. Kali ini Konoha yang memaksa untuk memimpin jalan. Karena Konoha yang memimpin jalan, Momo tidak terlalu menyimak. Konoha memang agak-agak _ndeso _sih, jadi dia asal naik eskalator yang ia lihat saja.

Konoha lalu menapakkan kakinya di eskalator. Dia melihat gadis berpakaian hitam dan merah sedang memunggunginya. Lalu giliran Momo yang naik. Tidak mereka sadari, warna mata gadis (atau lebih tepatnya roh) berubah dari hitam ke merah darah. Tiba-tiba, kaki Momo terjepit di eskalator.

Momo meringis kesakitan. Konoha berteriak minta tolong kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Namun, orang-orang itu tidak menyahut dan asik sendiri. Konoha melihat sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan Momo yang ada di eskalator dan orang banyak memilih untuk naik tangga biasa. Tubuh Momo semakin tertarik kedalam eskalator yang berjalan mundur. Konoha bisa mendengar orang-orang bicara tapi tak sebaliknya.

"Oh iya! Untung kita gak jadi naik eskalator."

"Eskalatornya lagi dibetulin sama tukangnya."

_'Lagi dibetulin? Sama tukang? Eskalator ini jalan kok!' _batin Konoha.

Momo semakin tertarik kedalam. Konoha tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Darah Momo bercipratan dan membekas dibaju Konoha.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Momo!"

_**'Ahaha~ tragisnya~'**_

"Su...dah...le...paskan...sa...ja..." Momo berkata lirih.

"Tidak akan!" Konoha terus memegang erat tangan Momo.

"_Dai...su...ki..." _Momo langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Konoha.

"MOMO!" Konoha memekik perih dan menangis.

_**'HAHAHA!' **_Si Gadis Hitam tertawa iblis sambil merentangkan tangannya bahagia.

"K-kenapa...kenapa...kamu melakukan...ini...?"

_**'Aku melakukan ini? Kau tak perlu tahu?'**_

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : gimana? **_**Review **_**ya! **_**Review**_**-mu memberikan semangat untukku! Boleh flame kok!**


	7. Ene

**"****My Destination"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter 7 : Ene**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker****, OOC!Konoha**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama FD. Makanya saya mengganti judulnya.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

Hari ini, Konoha kembali sendirian. Duduk disofa sambil memakan _negima _kesukaannya (yang entah kenapa diberikan cabai olehnya). Dan dia juga masih memakai ikat rambut yang sama (entahlah, ini seperti menyinggung-nyinggung Momo). Konoha sedang menunggu Ene, gadis didalam _handphone _Shintarou. Entah kenapa, dia kangen sekali dengan gadis biru itu.

**Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!**

"Ah!" Konoha langsung berdiri dan berniat membuka pintu. Tapi, sebelum itu, Konoha mengintip dulu siapa yang ada didepan.

_'Ah, Shintarou ya...' _batin Konoha.

**Cklek! Krieet...**

Shintarou langsung masuk dan diikuti seorang gadis berambut biru, sangat mirip dengan Ene.

"Um, Shintarou?"

"Hn?" Shintarou sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dia siapa?"

"Ene."

"Ha? Ene?"

"Hn." Dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Shintarou.

Konoha melihat ke arah gadis biru itu. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, rambutnya, semua sangat mirip dengan Ene. Tapi yang berbeda hanya satu, dia punya 'kaki'. Gadis itu duduk disamping Konoha. Shintarou berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari markas. Tapi sebelum itu dia berbisik.

"Jangan lama-lama dengannya." Lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan Ene.

"Ene?"

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba Konoha memeluk Ene erat.

"K-Konoha?" Ene membalas pelukkan Konoha.

"Biarkan, sebentar saja..." Konoha berucap lirih sambil menahan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

"A-ah, b-baiklah..."

Tak lama kemudian Konoha melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia melihat wajah Ene yang memerah, dan baginya itu sangat lucu. Tangan Konoha berjalan menyusuri pipinya. Ene memalingkan wajahnya malu. Konoha tertawa pelan.

"Ahaha... Wajahmu lucu sekali tahu."

"Dasar menyebalkan." Ene mendengus kesal.

"Iya, ampun-ampun..." Konoha tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sekarang sering banyak bicara ya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ene menggeleng. Konoha lalu menarik tangan Ene menuju kamar laki-laki.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur-tiduran disini dan kau menemaniku..."

"E-eh? O-oh..." Wajah Ene kembali memerah.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, Konoha dan Ene tertidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Konoha pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat wajah Ene yang bergitu tentram. Dia tak berniat membangunkan gadis itu. Konoha tahu, Ene yang dulu berada di dalam ponsel tidak pernah tahu apa yang namanya tidur.

Konoha keluar dari sana dan tidak mendapati Shintarou berada disana. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan adanya getaran di kamar laki-laki. Konoha meletakkan gelasnya dan berjalan kesana.

Konoha membuka pintu kamar dan terduduk melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Tubuh Ene tertimpa tower air yang memang terletak di atas kamar laki-laki tapi di lantai 5. Markas mereka berada di lantai 2. Konoha langsung turun ke lantai 1 dan mendapati tubuh Ene yang setengah sudah hancur.

Konoha yang entah mendapat kekuatan besar, langsung mencoba menggelindingan tower tersebut.

"..." Konoha tak bisa berkata-kata setelah menyingkirkan tower itu.

Bagian sebelah kanan tubuh Ene hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Usus dan organ-organ dalamnya berceceran.

"E-Ene..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : lohaa!~ apakah chapter ini memuaskaan? Ada sedikit romance bagi yang lagi OTP!**


	8. Shintarou Kisaragi

**"****My Destination"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter ****8**** : ****Shintarou Kisaragi**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker****, OOC!Konoha**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama FD. Makanya saya mengganti judulnya.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

**Brush!**

Suara air yang terjadi akibat seseorang yang melompat masuk kedalam air. Diikuti dengan seorang yang lain. Orang pertama yang melompat, mengangkat kepalanya dan menyibakkan rambut hitamnya kayak iklan shampo(?).

"Hosh..." Orang pertama yang kita ketahui adalah pemuda bernama Shintarou Kisaragi ini mengambil nafas agak banyak.

Tak lama kemudian, pemeran utama kita-Konoha keluar dari air dan mengambil nafas juga. Konoha sedikit nyengir karena, tidak biasanya Shintarou yang dikenal agak cuek, mau mengajak Konoha mampir kerumahnya dan berenang bersama disebuah kolam renang yang tidak besar dibelakang rumahnya.

"Gimana berenang disini?"

"Hmm... Enak sih." Konoha tersenyum tipis.

"Mau istirahat dulu? Kayaknya ibuku buatin makanan deh tadi." Shintarou naik dari kolam.

"Boleh." Konoha ikut naik.

Shintarou dan Konoha berjalan memasuki rumah Shintarou. Dari dalam, ibu Shintarou melihat mereka dan tersenyum.

"Shin-kun! Ayo sini!"

Ibu Shintarou berteriak kepada mereka. Mereka berdua langsung saja mendekat.

"Nih, ibu buat jelly untuk kalian."

"A-ah...makasih tante..." Konoha tersenyum.

Konoha dan Shintarou lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah (dengan masih mengenakan pakaian renang tentunya). Lalu duduk disana dan mulai memakan jelly itu.

"_Oishi!" _Konoha berteriak tidak kencang sambil membuat pose ala perempuan(?).

"Tentu saja, buku."

Ah... Baiklah, lama kelamaan Shintarou dan Konoha jadi OOC banget. _Let's back to the real story._

Setelah mereka beristirahat, mereka berjalan keluar lalu kembali berenang. Mulai dari gaya bebas, dada, kupu-kupu, punggung, dan lumba-lumba. Konoha juga menantang Shintarou untuk berlomba renang. Ya tentu saja jelas Konoha yang menang. Secara memang Konoha memiliki tubuh yang (jauh) lebih tinggi.

"Hoy, Konoha!"

"Ha?"

"Lomba yuk!"

"Apaan?"

"Lomba untuk mengambil koin paling banyak didasar kolam!"

"Oke, sana ambil dulu uang koinnya."

Shintarou lalu keluar dari kolam dan menggambil 10 uang koin dilaci mejanya. Dia melihat ada sepucuk surat berwarna hitam dan ada bekas-bekas merah berbentuk bibir. Shintarou ingin membukanya sampai-

"Oi! Shintarou! Cepat sedikit!"

-teriakan Konoha yang cetar memanggilnya. Dia menutup laci itu dan sesegera mungkin menyusul Konoha.

"Iya! Iya! Dasar tidak sabaran." Shintarou mendengus kesal.

Konoha mengambil koin itu lalu melemparnya secara acak ke kolam.

"Sekarang!" ucap Konoha lalu masuk ke dalam kolam diikuti Shintarou.

Shintarou dan Konoha sibuk memunguti koin yang bertebaran diair. Sampai Shintarou menemukan koin terakhir yang terletak di bibir penguras air. (Tahu kan, lingkaran hitam yang tidak besar di kolam untuk menguras air?) Konoha juga sibuk mencari. Tapi, sebenarnya, Konoha sudah memiliki firasat buruk. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa menghampiri Shintarou.

_'Yeah! Aku lah yang menang!' _Shintarou tersenyum senang.

Tapi, saat Shintarou ingin mengambil koin itu, tangannya tersedot oleh air dan tubuhnya masuk kedalam lubang penguras air. Konoha melihat dari lubang tersebut, keluarlah cairan merah yang biasa disebut 'darah'. Konoha juga melihat sebuah 'tali'. Dia mendekati 'tali' itu dan memegangnnya.

"!" Konoha terkejut. Ternyata yang ia pegang adalah usus Shintarou.

* * *

Konoha langsung keluar dari kolam dan masuk ke rumah Shintarou. Dia membuka laci dan menemukan surat hitam bertuliskan untuk dirinya.

**Dear, Konoha**

**Temanmu satu persatu sudah mati yaa~ hahaha~ aku senang sekali~ kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, datanglah ditanggal 15 Agustus 20xx, di dekat markas kalian.**

**Sign, xxx**

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? **_**Review**_**-mu menjadi penyemangatku!**


	9. Hibiya Amamiya

**"****My Destination"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter 9 : Hibiya Amamiya**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker****, OOC!Konoha**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama FD. Makanya saya mengganti judulnya.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

Pagi hari ini cerah.

Ya, pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, bagi pemuda cilik berusia 11 tahun, berambut coklat, dan bertubuh kecil ini. Dia adalah Hibiya Amamiya. Entah kenapa dia senang dengan hari ini.

Konoha sedang bermain bersama Hibiya pagi ini. Sebenarnya, Hibiya mengajarkan Konoha untuk memakai komputer. Biasa, Konoha kan kurang _update_.

"Begini lho caranya..." Konoha mulai menekan dan mengklik _mouse _komputernya.

"Aduh, Konoha-_nii_... Bukan yang itu. Tapi yang ini." Hibiya mengomeli Konoha dan membenarkan letak jari yang benar. Konoha hanya diam dan mengikuti instruksi dari Hibiya.

"...begitu toh." Konoha manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Konoha-_nii _harus sering-sering belajar ya!"

"Iya. Konoha-_nii _cuma bisa main _game _ini." Konoha membawa mouse tersebut ke sebuah game bernama _'My Destination_'. Lalu mengkliknya dua kali.

Alunan musik bernada dari kotak musik 'pun terdengar.

"_Game _apa itu?" Hibiya memasang pose bingung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti _tutorial game_nya saja," ucap Konoha _innocent_.

Lalu gambar seorang gadis perempuan yang biasa Konoha liat di dunia nyata, tapi tidak di_game _itu, muncul.

'_**Selamat datang, bagi para pemain~**_**' **ucap gadis itu.

"D-dia..." Konoha bergumam.

Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak-gerak sendiri dan mengklik ke tulisan _start._

_**'Game Start!'**_

Lalu, layar tersebut menjadi gelap. Tentu saja Konoha dan Hibiya bingung.

_'Tidak biasanya game ini begini...' _Konoha membatin.

Konoha lalu menjalankan orang yang ada di_game _tersebut (Dan _game _tersebut sama persis dengan kejadian yang dia alami tentunya). Konoha merasakan kedua tangannya sedang dipegang oleh seseorang. Lalu jari-jarinya bergerak lihai diatas _keyboard_.

_**'Sekarang, masuklah ke tempat yang bertanda panah merah...bukan yang hijau...'**_

Tangan Konoha mengikuti apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Konoha juga melihat orang-orang disana mati seperti yang dia alami didunia nyata. Konoha langsung menekan _'ctrl+alt+del'_. Dia menghapus _'task'_ yang bertuliskan judul _game_ tersebut.

"A-ah, Hibiya...?"

"Iya? Eh? Kenapa _game_-nya dimatikan?" tanya Hibiya.

"A-ah...un...tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak _mood_ bermain..." ucap Konoha dengan suara pelan.

"Oh...begitu."

"Ya sudah. Ah, Hibiya mau ikut aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Konoha-_nii _mau beli _negima. _Hibiya mau?"

"Waa! Mau dong!" ucap Hibiya senang.

"Yuk!"

* * *

Konoha berusaha melupakan kejadian yang dia alami tadi. Konoha menuntun Hibiya agar tidak jadi apa-apa dengan anak lelaki itu. Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah _minimarket_ yang terdapat dipinggir jalan.

"Konoha-_nii_, Hibiya mau beli coklat. Boleh?" Hibiya berucap riang sambil menunjuk tempat diletakkannya coklat.

"Ya sudah, sana ambil. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak," ucap Konoha sambil tersenyum.

Hibiya langsung berlari ke tempat coklat sambil tersenyum cerah. Konoha berjalan ke tempat _negima _yang berada didalam_minimarket _itu.

_'Ku harap, hari ini berjalan lancar...' _batin Konoha.

**'**_**Tidak semudah itu, Konoha...' **_ucap seorang gadis berpakaian merah cerah diatas lutut 5 cm, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dicepol, lalu memakai sepatu flat warna hitam, tersenyum padanya.

"..." Konoha hanya membiarkan gadis itu berbicara.

_**'Kau tahu... Aku itu—'**_

Belum selesai gadis itu berbicara, ucapannya dipotong oleh Hibiya yang berlari sambil membawa dua buah batang coklat.

"Konoha_-nii_! Ini!" Hibiya menyerahkan coklatnya ke Konoha.

"Nih," ucap Konoha sambil mengeluarkan uang seadanya.

"Buat bayar coklatnya di kasir," sambung Konoha.

"Oke!" Hibiya langsung mengambil uang itu dan melesat ke kasir.

_Negima _yang Konoha beli sudah dibungkus oleh kotaknya dengan rapi. Konoha lalu menyusul Hibiya yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu.

"Ayo kita pulang." Konoha menuntun Hibiya.

"Oke, _nii-chan_!" Hibiya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Mereka lalu berjalan di pinggir jalan. Sesekali mereka terlihat mengobrol dan bercanda. Konoha dan Hibiya juga membeli es krim. Tiba-tiba, Hibiya merasa agak pusing sedikit. Konoha yang melihatnya langsung agak panik.

"Hibiya gak apa-apa?"

"Iya...aku gak apa-apa..." Hibiya memasang wajah biasanya. Tanpa Konoha sadari, Hibiya sekarang sedang ber-_smirk_-ria.

Mereka harus menyebrang jalan untuk menuju ke markas. Lampu untuk orang menyebrang jalan masih berwarna merah. Namun Hibiya memaksa untuk berjalan meski dilarang Konoha.

"Lampunya masih berwarna merah, Hibiya."

"Tapi 'kan jalanannya sepi, _nii-chan_!" Hibiya merengek.

Konoha menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri—memastikan bahwa tidak ada mobil yang lewat sana. Lalu Konoha menggandeng tangan Hibiya. Namun Hibiya malah melepasnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Konoha_-nii_."

Konoha akhirnya menurut, lalu berjalan disebelah Hibiya. Tiba-tiba, ada mobil truk yang berjalan kencang. Hibiya langsung mendorong Konoha ke trotoar.

"A-AP—HIBIYA!"

Hibiya hanya menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya. Dan truk itu menghantam tubuh mungil Hibiya.

**BRAK! CKIITT! CRAAAS!**

Tubuh Hibiya terlempar sekitar 10 meter dari tempat kejadian. Konoha langsung berlari menuju tempatnya meninggal. Setelah ditabrak, ternyata tubuhnya terlindas oleh mobil lain. Tubuhnya menggepeng dan seperti menyatu dengan aspal.

'_Kido...Seto...Kano...Mary...Momo...Ene...Shintarou ...Hibiya... Mereka meninggal secara berurutan. Berarti, setelah ini...aku?!'_

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : aah! Satu chapter lagi dan fic ini akan selesai! Review minna?**


	10. The Last

**"****My Destination"**

**for Indonesia Fanfiction Awards 2013**

**c****atagory : M-Rate**

**Chapter 10 : The Last**

**Staring : ****Kokonose Haruka/Konoha**

**A/N : Cerita ini terbentuk berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari otak saya yang dikolaborasikan(?) dengan tontonan film Final Destination. Tapi bener-bener gaje nih cerita -_-"**

**Sumarry : **_**'S-sial! Kenapa tinggal diriku yang tersisa?!' 'Hahaha! Siap-siap menyongsong kematianmu~!'**_

**Disclimer : ****Kagerou Project **** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). But, This S****tory ©****me****.**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Cacad, Alur Cepet, jelek, bisa menyebabkan kanker****, OOC!Konoha, Mulai ada **_**romance **_**di **_**last chapter**_**. Konoha x OC.**

**P.S : disini, Konoha bukan pria android tapi bajunya aja yang android gitu lah. Terus ceritanya ini gak nyambung sama FD. Makanya saya mengganti judulnya.**** Lalu disini akan ada masa lalu Konoha yang saya buat sendiri.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

**All in AUTHOR POV**

* * *

Konoha sedang merenung sendirian dimarkas. Hari ini adalah tanggal 15 Agustus. Tanggal yang dijanjikan si gadis untuk bertemu. Konoha gelisah, sangat gelisah. Dari tadi dia mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan si gadis—yang ternyata sudah memperhatikannya dari bawah.

'_**Kau datang juga...' **_Gadis tersebut membuka suara.

"Iya. Aku datang. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Konoha langsung _to the point_.

'_**Kau merasa melupakan sesuatu...?' **_

"Melupakan sesuatu...kurasa tidak." Konoha berkata acuh tak acuh.

'_**Kau pernah melakukan sesuatu, bersama Ene?'**_

'_Ene...' _Tanpa sadar, Konoha menitikkan air mata.

'_**U**__**-um, Konoha?'**_

"Kau...merenggutnya dariku..." Konoha berkata lirih.

_**'Ada sesuatu dibalik mengapa aku mengambilnya darimu.'**_

"Kau...apa alasannya? Apa?! Katakan!" Konoha berteriak.

_**'Aku menyimpan rahasia hidupmu...'**_

"Rahasia...hidupku...?" Konoha mulai bingung.

_**'Kau akan tahu setelah kau melihat kejadian ini...'**_

* * *

**Flashback : on**

* * *

**'Pagi Takane!' Teriak seorang pemuda dengan cerianya.**

**'Um...pagi juga.' Gadis yang diteriakinya dengan nama Takane itu menjawab dengan datar.**

**'Takane!'**

**'Hn?'**

**'Ini aku ada gambar bagus!' Nama pemuda itu adalah Kokonose Haruka.**

**'Gambar apa?' Takane melepaskan sebelah **_**headset**_**-nya.**

**Haruka memperlihatkan gambar Takane yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih, memiliki renda-renda dibawahnya, dikepalanya juga ada renda, lalu disana Takane sedang memegang buket bunga mawar.**

**Dahi Takane langsung mengenyit.**

**'Apa-apaan ini?' wajah Takane langsung berubah suram.**

**'Oh, ini. Rancangan gaun pengantin. Memangnya kenapa Takane?' Haruka berkata **_**innocent.**_

**'****Kenapa modelnya harus aku?****'**

**'****Ya kalau Takane 'kan cocok~****'**** Haruka berkata sambil tersenyum riang.**

**Lalu, dia membalikkan ****buku gambarnya ke halaman berikutnya. Disana terlihatlah Haruka mengenakan pakaian pengantin pria, dengan jasnya yang berwarna putih, kemejanya juga putih, lalu memakai celana panjang putih, dan sepatu hitam.**

**'Eh?! Kenapa kamu?' Takane langsung menujuk gambar Haruka dan Harukanya yang asli.**

**'Lho? Emang kenapa? Kita berdua 'kan cocok!' Haruka berucap semangat sekali. Semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajahnya.**

**'D-dasar!' Takane langsung menutup wajahnya.**

**'Ahahaha~' Haruka tertawa senang.**

**Tiba-tiba sang wali kelas, sekaligus guru mereka, masuk.**

**'Pagi anak-anak~' sapa si guru dengan OOC-nya.**

**'Pagi!'**

**'Pagi.'**

**'Hari ini kalian akan mempersiapkan lomba **_**Shooting Game**_**,' ucap si guru-Tateyama Kenjirou.**

**'Shooting game?' tanya Haruka.**

**'Yep! Haruka yang menggambar modelnya sedangkan aku dan Takane akan merancang **_**game**_**nya, setuju?'**

**'Oke,' jawab mereka serempak.**

**'Haruka, mulailah menggambar sekarang. Jika sudah selesai langsung beritahu aku dan Takane.'**

**'Siap, pak.' Haruka mengambil buku gambarnya dan mulai menggambar modelnya.**

**'Takane, sekarang kita akan membicarakan tentang rancangan awal **_**game **_**ini.'**

**Mereka bertiga 'pun mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.**

* * *

**Di hari Minggu, Haruka berniat mengajak Takane berjalan-jalan di Amusement Park. Dan sangat kebetulan, saat Haruka berjalan ke rumah Takane, dia melihat Takane sedang berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Haruka langsung menghampiri Takane.**

**'Takane!'**

**'Oh, Haruka. Ada apa?'**

**'Takane mau kemana?'**

**'Jalan. Kau?'**

**'Kerumahmu.'**

**'Ngapain?'**

**'Mau ngajak Takane ke Amusement Park. Mau?'**

**'Ya sudah, ayo.'**

**Dijalan mereka saling bercakap-cakap. Meski yang mendominasi adalah Haruka. Takane seperti menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tiba-tiba, disaat mereka sedang menyebrang, ada mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan melaju kearah mereka. Dengan sigap, Haruka langsung berlari sambil merengkuh Takane dan akhirnya mendarat(?) dengan selamat diseberang jalan.**

**'H-Haruka?! K-kau tidak apa-apa?!' Takane bertanya dengan nada (sangat) khawatir.**

**'Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!' Haruka melihat Takane.**

**'S-sudahlah. Ayo, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita.'**

**'Baiklah.' Haruka menggenggam erat tangan Takane erat, lalu kembali berjalan.**

**Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Amusement Park. Takane lalu mengajak Haruka untuk naik ke **_**Merry Go Round. **_**Lalu, naik **_**Roller Coaster. **_**Haruka lalu mengajak Takane menaiki **_**Tunnel of Love. **_**Takane langsung nge-**_**blush**_** saat menaiki ini. Ketika Takane yang semangat ngajakkin Haruka ke **_**Ghost House**_**, Haruka malah ketakutan setengah mampus.**

**Tiba-tiba, Haruka mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya linglung kekanan dan kekiri. Takane melihat Haruka dan reflek memeluk lengannya.**

**'Kau tidak apa-apa?'**

**'Ah, iya... Aku baik-baik saja.' Haruka memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut hebat. Takane langsung mendudukkannya di bangku taman dekat sana.**

**'Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan belikan air putih.'**

**Takane langsung berlari untuk membeli minum. Tanpa dia sadari, Haruka sudah tergeletak lemas di bangku taman.**

* * *

**Flasback : Off**

* * *

Konoha langsung memegangi kepalanya. Si gadis itu hanya menatap Konoha dengan datar.

"I-itu...a-apa...?"

_**'Itu...masa lalumu.'**_

"M-masa laluku...?"

_**'Iya...'**_

"Takane...Enomoto..." Konoha bergumam.

_**'Gadis yang kau cintai itu...'**_ Si Gadis Hitam itu tersenyum miris.

'_**kau tahu...bahwa aku...**_' Gadis itu, memotong kalimatnya.

Dan kata-kata ini mengejutkan hati Konoha.

_**'...mencintaimu...'**_

"Aku..." Terdengar suara Konoha yang pelan.

"TIDAK AKAN MAU BERSAMAMU!"

Tiba-tiba, Konoha berteriak dengan lantang sambil mendorong si gadis. Ternyata, Konoha baru menyadari bahwa si gadis bukanlah hantu atau semacamnya. Gadis itu adalah seorang gadis biasa. Namun, dia memiliki kekuatan hitam atau iblis.

Kepala si gadis membentur tiang di tiang lampu merah. Gadis itu 'pun menggunakan ilusi supaya orang-orang tidak bisa melihat mereka. Kepala gadis itu mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Si gadis mengguunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat benda-benda disekeliling Konoha melukainya.

Konoha sudah mengetahui semua masa lalunya yang disembunyikan oleh anggota Mekakushi-dan.

_**'Aku...membunuh mereka...agar...kau bisa bersamaku...' **_

Tiba-tiba, tubuh si gadis membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar. Tangan gadis itu menarik Konoha yang sibuk memegang tiang untuk menahan hisapan yang kuat itu. Konoha merasa, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

"_Sayonara..."_

* * *

**Konoha POV**

* * *

**Kring! Kring! Kri-**

"Uh..." Aku menggeliat di tempat tidurku. Ah iya, hari ini memang sudah jadwalnya aku sekolah. Aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap kesekolah. Aku tidak menggunakan kendaraan. Cukup jalan kaki saja. Hari ini, adalah penerimaan murid baru.

Aku sudah tiba dikelas. Rasanya sepi. Tiba-tiba, teman-teman yang lain berdatangan. Guru juga ikut datang. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Kini giliranku yang maju.

"_Minna!_ Namaku Kokonose Haruka, umurku 15 tahun, hobi menggambar, dan cita-citaku menjadi illustrator. Aku juga berkeinginan untuk membalaskan dendamku untuk seseorang." Aku meng-_glare _gadis dipojok kelas, Kagome Shi.

**Fin!**

* * *

**A/N : kelaaaarrrr! **_**Read and review~?**_


End file.
